


favourites

by fantasticfours



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No proofreading we die like mne, i have no idea what to tag this :/, this just in i can't write endings Or summaries!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/pseuds/fantasticfours
Summary: “Oh, my teeth are hurting more now.”Alfred smiled. “Maybe,” he started, “We should call Master Dick. He knows what it’s like, perhaps he could help?”Jason wrinkled his nose. “He’s…” he paused, trying to find the right word. “Annoying,” he finally settled on.// Jason gets braces. It's not much fun for anyone.





	favourites

**Author's Note:**

> mm i got my braces tightened over the holidays and in the week or so i felt like shit i wrote this to make myself feel better. all my favourite characters had braces when they were kids now, canon don't interact,

Jason’s small face was screwed up in annoyance as he stared at Bruce, as if glaring at him enough would make him change his mind. Bruce didn’t even look his way, instead staring down at the book he’d brought with him as he adjusted his reading glasses.

Jason let out a sigh, as loud as he could so as to catch his attention. Bruce chuckled and raised his head, before leaning over to pat Jason’s cheek in a way that probably never would have happened under any other circumstances.

“The dentist said you needed them, and so you’re getting them. Who am I to ignore the advice of a medical professional?”

Jason’s face contorted and he leaned closer to whisper, “You’re fu - _fricking_ Batman.” Then he leaned back out. “I think you just take pleasure from my pain.”

“ _I_ think you’ve been reading too much Shakespeare, and his drama has rubbed off on you.”

Jason ignored Bruce’s reply. “What about… _Robin_?” he whispered, “What happened to no identifying features?”

“Are you saying you’re going to be the only kid in Gotham who has braces?”

Before Jason could answer his name was called, and he froze before Bruce beckoned him up.

“How long’s it gonna take anyway, because if those people have their hands in my mouth for over twenty minutes I’m gonna start biting.”

“You haven’t bitten anyone in months, I don’t believe you’d start now,” Bruce said.

Jason shrugged. “Maybe I’m just lulling you into a false sense of security.” He started walking forward, and the woman who had called his name led them into a room at the end.

“Be careful,” Bruce said to the woman with a laugh, “He’s thinks he bites.”

 

Jason came out and sat in the front seat of the car, glaring at Bruce when he raised his eyebrow.

“I think I deserve to sit in the front.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and Jason crossed his arms.

“Ok, if you say so,” Bruce said with a laugh. “It’s not that bad, Jaylad. I had braces when I was your age.”

Jason almost jumped up, turning to Bruce and staring at him. “ _Really_?”

“No, I just said that to make you feel better.”

Jason glared at him again, huffing and pointedly turning his head away.

“Dick did, though. He absolutely hated it,” Bruce teased, “Said it was the worst thing I’d ever done to him. Apparently they hurt like hell. He couldn’t eat for days.”

Jason crossed his arms, but a smile tugged at his lips. “You’re not helping,” he laughed. “Not making me feel better about this at all.”

His curly hair flopped in front of his eyes and he tried to blow it out, before wincing. “Oh, they’ve started hurting now.”

Bruce leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Looks like it’ll be Alfred’s soup for you for next few days, huh?”

Jason smirked. “Well, good thing I love Alfred’s soup then, isn’t it.”

“Good thing indeed,” Bruce said, and Jason rolled his eyes.

He was silent for a second before, “ _Bruce_ ,” he whined, dragging out the middle syllable, “My teeth _hurt_.”

“So you’ve said,” Bruce replied, laughing. “You know what, as an apology for ‘forcing’ you to do this, tomorrow we’ll go to that ice cream place you like again.”

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Are you bribing me with sugar, old man?”

“It’s not bribery,” he replied. “It’s an _apology_. What would I even be bribing you for,” he said, deadpan.

“I don’t know,” Jason said. “Something.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know,” Jason repeated, laughing.

“Is that a yes on the ice cream?” Bruce asked, “Or are you going to deny it because of my disgusting, bribing self?”

Jason pretended to think about it. “What flavour ice cream?”

“Whatever flavour of ice cream you want,” replied Bruce, a smile on his face.

“I’ll consider it,” Jason said with a smile.

Bruce stopped the car at the Manor, and Jason jumped out and ran in, immediately looking for Alfred. He found him in the kitchen, and he had to have predicted what state Jason would be in when he came home because he had a large pot of soup at the stove.

Jason rushed to him, before baring his teeth. “Look at these. Whose bright idea was it to force kids to wear these?”

“I don’t know, Master Jason. Perhaps you should find out and take it up with them,” Alfred said, before taking the lid off the pot and showing it’s contents to Jason.

“What do you think?”

“I think it looks _amazing_ ,” Jason replied, “And it smells even better.” Then he frowned. “Oh, my teeth are hurting more now.”

Alfred smiled. “Maybe,” he started, “We should call Master Dick. He knows what it’s like, perhaps he could help?”

Jason wrinkled his nose. “He’s…” he paused, trying to find the right word. “Annoying,” he finally settled on.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Jason, who sighed.

“I don’t think he likes me that much,” he said quietly, before forcing a haughty look on his face. “But I don’t care because I don’t like him either!”

Alfred moved away from the stove, and leaned down so that he was only slightly taller than Jason.

“I assure you, Master Jason, it is not your fault. Master Bruce and Master Dick merely have some… disagreements sometimes.”

It was Jason’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and Alfred’s face softened.

“Master Dick felt as though he needed to start on his own, separately from Master Bruce. My the time you were here, they weren’t exactly on good terms, and so Master Bruce didn’t tell him about taking you in,” Alfred paused, and Jason nodded. Dick had made that quite clear when meeting him the first time. “He feels… betrayed. As well as replaced. And despite you not having done anything, he takes it out on you.”

Jason thought about it for a second. “That’s stupid.”

Alfred nodded. “They’re not the best at talking things out.”

“I’ve noticed,” Jason replied dryly. He sat watching Alfred for a few more minutes, before retreating out of the kitchen to look for Bruce.

 

The next day Dick Grayson knocked on the door, hands crossed over his chest.

Jason hadn’t known that at the time, which was probably why he insisted on being the one to open it.

The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jason moved out of the way, face scrunched up. Dick walked past him.

“Alfred called me,” he said, even though Jason hadn’t asked for an explanation.

Jason scowled. “Of course he did.”

Dick looked at him properly this time, surprise on his face. “You sound different.”

Jason glared at him. “Shut up, Dickhead.”

“Master Jason,” Alfred spoke from the doorway, surprising both of them. “Has recently gotten braces. I thought you could help.”

Dick raised his eyebrows. “This is what you called me all the way here from Bludhaven for?”

“The two of you are brothers,” Alfred said pointedly. “It’s about time you start acting like it, and this is the perfect way to do that.”

Dick and Jason glared at each other.

“Jay?” Bruce called from the next room, “Who was at the door?”

Dick tensed at the sound of Bruce’s voice, and Jason rolled his eyes. “And here comes the fighting,” he muttered. Dick looked at him, and his face softened.

“Me,” Dick yelled back. Then he turned to Jason. “Well, if we’re gonna do this we should probably leave now.”

Jason’s mouth opened in surprise.

“Go on,” Alfred said, “I’ll tell Master Bruce where you two are.”

Jason nodded, before looking at Dick questioningly. Dick smiled almost nervously, before putting his hands in his pockets. “Well, c’mon then Jay,” he said.

Jason frowned, and looked back at Dick. “Don’t call me that,” he replied, and Dick smirked.

“Sure thing, Little Wing.”

Jason scowled. “That’s not any better!”

Dick just ruffled his hair, as the two walked out to his car.

“Where should we go?” Dick asked. “What did Alfred even want us to do?”

Jason shrugged. “I have no idea,” he said. “Bruce did say he’d get me ice cream though.” His voice was casual, though obviously forced.

Dick nodded. “Ice cream it is then.”

Then they fell back into silence. Dick’s hands were gripping the steering wheel as he looked straight out at the road, and Jason preoccupied himself with staring out the side window, head conveniently turned away from Dick.

They could both feel the awkwardness in the air, and Dick’s fingers finally fumbled for the radio as he turned on the first music station he could find. He quickly turned it back off when he heard the first lyrics, and Jason let out a quiet laugh, quickly cutting himself off.

Dick sighed. “You know, this isn’t working. At all.” He thought for a second. “What’s your favourite colour?”

Jason raised his eyebrows. “What is this, twenty questions?”

“Exactly.”

Jason rolled his eyes and was quite for a second. “Green,” he finally said quietly.

Dick nodded. “Blue. Obviously.”

Jason nodded, and Dick looked at him.

“Now you ask me something.”

“Um, favourite… villain.”

Dick sighed. “Straight to that kinda stuff, huh? Well, mine’s probably… Riddler. You?”

“Ivy. Or Harley.”

“Favourite hero?”

“Wonder Woman,” Jason replied immediately, and Dick raised an eyebrow.

“That was quick. Mine’s Superman. You know, that’s actually where I got the name Nightwing from.”

Dick told Jason the story as they pulled up next to the ice cream shop. The two of them walked in, and Jason rolled his eyes when he tuned back in to realise that Dick was still talking. Jason feigned interest, nodding.

“Do you ever shut up?” he finally said, and Dick clamped his mouth shut before seeing Jason’s smirk, and he started laughing himself.

They walked to the counter,

“Can I have, um,” Dick looked at all of them, “a large cookies and cream,” he said to the man at the counter with a smile.

Jason stared between the flavours. “Can I just have chocolate?”

“And a large chocolate.”

The man gave them both their cones and Dick paid him before the two sat down at one of the tables.

“Favourite ice cream flavour?” Dick nudged Jason’s shoulder.

Jason shrugged. “Me an’ Bruce are figuring it out.” At Dick’s questioning look, he explained. “We’re going through ‘em all and trying them to see which I like best. He insisted on it.”

Dick nodded understandingly. “He’s very open with his money, it takes a while to get used to.”

Jason nodded. “It’s so weird. What can he do with all that money? Why not, like… actually help someone with it?”

Dick shrugged. “You should ask him.”

“Maybe I will,” Jason said, frowning.

They were quiet for a few seconds, before Jason bit into the cone and winced. “ _Dick_ , it hurts,” he said dramatically.

“It only gets worse,” Dick said with a smile, before ruffling Jason’s curly hair.

“And Alfred thought you would _help_ me?” Jason shot back, a laugh in his voice.

“What does that mean? I’m a helpful person!” Dick said, faking offense.

“Did you hear what you just said at all?”

“Of course, why would I miss out on hearing my voice?” he replied sarcastically.

Jason rolled his eyes, and Dick smiled.

Jason started eating his ice-cream again, before he sat up, a look of fear on his face. “What if someone asks me to say a tongue-twister but all the words start with ‘s’ and I won’t be able to say it because the braces are fucking up my speech,” he rushed out, and Dick stared at him as if trying to decide what to reply.

“Why would someone ask you to say a tongue-twister with words starting only with ‘s’?” was what he finally decided on.

“I don’t know! Why wouldn’t they?”

“They won’t,” said Dick, even as he was struggling not to laugh.

“Sure,” Jason grumbled as he tried to finish the ice cream. “That’s what you think.”

Dick raised his eyebrows. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Not long,” he said, forcing his voice to be light.

Dick rolled his eyes with a smile, before seeing that Jason had finished his ice cream. He got up and pulled Jason with him. They started walking out the door, Jason with his hands in his pockets and Dick with one hand on Jason’s shoulder.

They both got into the car, and this time Dick’s hand went straight to the radio, turning it up. Jason rolled his eyes, seemingly making an effort not to talk too much.

“Aw, they hurt that much?” Dick teased, and Jason glared. “C’mon, I remember. There’s no way they hurt like that.”

Jason crossed his arms. “How many years ago did you have them, again? I think your memory might not be the most reliable.”

“Are you calling me _old_?” Dick gaped at him, and Jason just raised a challenging eyebrow. Dick pulled up into Wayne Manor, before staring back at Jason.

“It’s on,” he said before seeing Alfred standing at the door, an eyebrow raised in their direction. Dick stopped before he’d even started, a sheepish smile on his face.

He jumped out, opening the door for Jason as well, who just glared.

Dick started walking back to the Manor, walking slowly so that Jason could catch up to him. Jason had a small smile on his face, before he bumped his shoulder into Dick’s and started running.

“I’ll beat you there!”

Jason ran quickly, and he heard Dick’s shout behind him before his feet were banging across the ground.

Jason grabbed onto the doorframe, smiling up at Alfie. Dick was there a second later, grinning down and Jason and ruffling his hair.

Alfred’s lips twitched, and he beckoned the two inside.

“I see your day went well, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok my mum didn't let me sit in the front seat until i was as tall as her and listen. jason was a tiny child, a baby, in MY canon bruce took one look at him n was like. no. you're allowed to go out and fight criminals every night, whatever, but No Front Seat For You until you are at Least as tall as dick grayson. it's for ur own good. don't fight me i'm right,
> 
> i haven't written anything in so long lol and it shows sorry :/ still can't write endings! 
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](koriandar.tumblr.com) if u want ig as well skfdjg


End file.
